hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Aryoril
History The Aryoril people were created during a massive magical spell attempted by a species known as the Urea. The Urea were attempting to create a new plane on their own, and as the spell failed, all that came into existence were a few individuals of a new species. Mass experimentation on this species resulted in a perfection and mass production of the species. After many years of confinement and experimentation, the Aryoril revolted against the Urea, and proved, to the shock of the Urea, that their powers and abilities far outclassed those of the Urea. At the end of the revolt, the Urea vanished, and the Aryoril took over the Urea homeworld, renaming it Aryora. They eventually grew in power and ability to the point that they took over the entire galaxy. Once they reached this level, they were visited by Marethari Soulweavers who had escaped the Marethari purge, who taught the species the art of Soulweaving. After the education of the new species was complete, the Soulweavers committed suicide, to hide their secrets from moving to any other species. As their power grew, the Aryoril decided to try what their creators had, and used a mix of their own magic and Soulweaving to create a new species. The result was a lone being, which they named the Erachi. Upon the realization that the Erachi was vastly more powerful than their entire species, the Aryoril attempted to train and indoctrinate the Erachi to suit their purposes, which they hoped would eventually lead to planar conquest. However, the mistakes their masters made repeated itself, and the Erachi rebelled, crippling the entire Aryoril military on its own. It also used its own magic to create the inter-planar world of Erachus, somewhere only an Erachi could enter or take someone to. The Erachi would cast the most powerful Soulweaving Spells in history, and split its own soul, sending a fragment to each plane that would mix with an inhabitant over space and time. The Aryoril continued to build their own strength until kidnapping Clara Renner, who could absorb half the Erachi Souls into herself, and purified her Erachi Soul into a new being, Keryn Renner. The Aryoril High Priestess went on to save Clara and Keryn, sending them away until Keryn had matured. Years later, Vythica, the other half of the Erachi Soul, began to serve the Aryoril and semi-absorbed Clara, bringing her to them. This resulted in an invasion of the Aryoril galaxy by the Dawn Crusaders and their allies. Military The military structure of the Aryoril is simple and effective. It is divided into four categories, each headed by a general of that style of warfare. The military is divided into Ground Forces, Air Forces, Naval Forces, and Magical Forces. The Aryoril Emperor is a master of each, and also serves as the High General of the Aryoril Army. Generals Erelim.jpg|Erelim, Aryoril Emperor and Highest General. Michalis.jpg|Michalis, General of the Aryoril Air Forces, riding his Dragon. Ballaton.jpg|Ballaton, the naval general of the Aryoril Forces. Xalanth.jpg|Xalanth, the general of the Aryoril Ground Forces. Thalon.jpg|Thalon, the general of the Aryoril magical forces. Infantry AryorilSoldier.jpg|A standard Aryoril soldier. AryorilCommander.jpg|An Aryoril Infantry Commander. AryorilDragon.jpg|The Aryoril flag-dragon, the largest dragon in the Aryoril Air Force.